


To Build A Home

by scout (scout_eki)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Gen, Hatred, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, Sad, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), but only kind of, dream backstory pog, dream just wants a family, he's doing whatever it takes to unite everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout
Summary: Dream has always wanted a family.He would do whatever it took to create one big, happy family.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Comments: 31
Kudos: 636





	To Build A Home

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even watched the stream yet cause I was super busy but I saw what happened on twitter and immediately my mind went to this
> 
> anyways I hope you enjoy

Dream has always wanted a family. 

Ever since he was kicked out of his birth family as soon as the mouths became too much to feed, he yearned for the feeling of people around him. He wished for siblings to poke fun at, for parents to comfort him when he needed it, for a place where he felt like he belonged. 

As he sat on the treetops surrounding villages, watching the multiple different families walk the streets, a cold feeling of longing filled his chest. That feeling never went away, no matter how many happy families he watched parade the town.

He knew it wasn’t impossible to form a family out of those around you; nearly everybody knows of the Sleepy family, different in every aspect, blood included, but together as a family based purely on choice. However, everybody around him felt like strangers, no matter how many pity smiles or loaves of bread they gave him. 

So, he sets out to make his own family. 

With a determined gaze and a straight set out shoulders, he left to learn how to fight. How would he have a family if he couldn’t protect them? He learned how to do basic familial chores, such as cooking, sewing, first aid, all so that one day he could take care of people he called his own. It wasn’t easy, and there were more times than he could count where he felt like giving up, but then he remembered the beaming smile on children’s faces as they looked at their parents, and he continued the work. 

As soon as he was able to, he created an SMP.

After all, how would he have a family without somewhere to live?

He opened up the borders to anybody that needed it, and then he waited. He made sure everything in the world would be set for anybody who needed a home as much as he did. He made sure to pick a place where everybody could reside, where they could make their own houses while still being a part of the same community. He made sure everything was perfect.

The first people didn’t show up for a while.

When they did, Dream was in the middle of foraging for some sweet berries, which became red pulp on the ground when he noticed the two strangers. He eagerly bounded up to them, slowing his pace when he noticed their fearful gazes. He introduced himself as Dream, and they echoed their names back.

Sapnap and George.

The three of them grew close together, and Dream finally felt like he belonged somewhere. He went as far to call them his brothers, and he couldn’t help the thrill that passed through him as they repeated the sentiment. The three even built a community house together, plenty of places on the wall for future pictures of the larger family they would hopefully build.

Dream was happier than he'd been in a long time.

That happiness only grew when others showed up, Dream welcoming them with open arms. 

As he grew closer to the new arrivals, he felt content fill him. 

He teased Tommy and Tubbo as if they were his own younger brothers. He and Wilbur were always civil with each other, but never too close, almost as if they were brothers with separate interests. Niki was always nice to him, and he couldn’t help the voice in his head screaming that she’s his sister. He and Fundy’s relationship was more of a friendship, but Dream valued it just the same. He never got close to Jack, but he still cared for the boy.

Everything was bliss for a short while, and Dream felt as though he finally had a family.

And then war broke out.

Dream never wanted conflict to happen in his home. Sure, petty little fights and playful insults were fine, but a full blown war where there were casualties? He loathed that. So, he did everything in his power to stop the conflict as quickly as it arrived. He tried his best to stop the six of them from forming their own nation, wanting them all to be connected in one place rather than separating. 

All that did was cause the others,  _ his family,  _ to look at him as if he was the one in the wrong.  _ A villain, a tyrant, a monster.  _

The words they threw at him hurt, but he tried not to let it show. Why couldn’t they all be together? All Dream wanted was for everybody to get along, but the people around him never saw that, only viewing him as the villain he never wanted to be.

He hoped that as time went on, the six of them would come to their senses and come back to the rest of the SMP, and they could finally,  _ finally,  _ become an actual family.

That never happened.

It seemed as time went on, the worse he was viewed. More people joined the server, but rather than joining Dream’s family, all they seemed to do was want to help L’Manburg defeat him. When Schlatt joined, the attention drifted to him for a bit, which allowed Dream to finally take a deep breath and survey the people around him.  _ The people he considered his family.  _

He did whatever he could to get back in the good graces of the previous citizens of L’Manburg. He joined Pogtopia’s side, he provided Tommy with weapons and Wilbur with whatever he needed, he protected everybody there.

But all it did was further tear his family apart.

By joining Pogtopia, he directly went against some of the people he considered family.  _ He was even against Sapnap, who was one of the first to hold his heart. _

Everytime he looked around all he saw was pain and division, nobody was united no matter how much he desperately wished they were. Everywhere he looked he received stares filled with either fear or hatred, sending pain coursing through his chest. 

So, as Pogtopia came to a gruesome end, he formed a new plan. 

One way to unite a family is to go against a common enemy, right? So, all he had to do was find someone that everybody could go against. 

It took longer than he had hoped before he found someone, and when he did, he denied it until he couldn’t any longer. He didn’t  _ want  _ to be the villain, but he would do anything for the people of his server. 

So, he made himself an enemy of the people.

He killed, he lied, he manipulated, he dethroned, he did everything he could to get the people around him to  _ loathe  _ him. It hurt him more than he thought, every look of betrayal on someone’s face felt like a thousand knives stabbing into him. 

_ Sapnap and George’s expressions of pure betrayal and hatred sent shivers down his spine, and the memory continued to linger in his mind no matter how much he tried to shut it out. _

However, he knew it had to happen.

_ It’s always easier to make people hate you than to make people love you.  _

As time went on, as more and more people left him, reuniting with their friends around them, he began to feel pride. He knew he shouldn’t, he knew he hurt everybody, knew he was the villain in everybody’s story, but it didn’t stop the feeling from forming in his chest. He felt proud at himself for finally creating a family, finally uniting everybody around him, even if it wasn’t the way he originally intended to.

And as he stood in the cold obsidian cell, his family all standing in front of him with their weapons drawn, he let a smile spread across his face. As the door was shut, leaving him to the overwhelming darkness, happiness was all he could feel.

He completed his original goal, he got what he wanted, he won.

Finally, one big happy family,  _ even if he didn’t belong. _

**Author's Note:**

> me on the outside: dream is gone crab rave
> 
> me on the inside: dream has never had a family-
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed that!!


End file.
